


Red is such a pretty color

by Ariahisugoddess



Category: Sakura haruno - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariahisugoddess/pseuds/Ariahisugoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura just loves the color red and just so happens to meet Gaara. Will they fall in love? What Sauske is jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.

Summary:Sakura just loves the color red and just so happens to meet gaara  
and OMG he has red hair. Will they fall in love? What Sauske's jealous?  
Authors note: No one has seen sakura's face and hair not even her teammates because people teased her when she was little about her looks so she doesn't want to be teased again.  
Chapter 1: Gaara

 

SAUKURA POV:

 

Red is such a pretty color. I just love the color.Sometimes I wish I my hair was red instead of pink, but I've grown to love the color. Pink reminds me of cherry blossoms. I mean that is what my name means so why shouldn't I love the color pink. Sakura Haruna. I said the name in my head. My parents died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it because the person use chakra strings to hold me down. I never felt so helpless in my whole life that's why my dream is to be strong and protect the people important to me. The rest of my clan died before my parents so at least I didn't have to watch them die. I got dressed in my pink plain shirt and black shorts that are a little above my knees and black combat boots. I put a genjutsu on my hair so it will look black and put my hair in a bun so it won't be so troublesome during a fight and put a mask on just like kakashi sensei to cover my face.. I ate breakfast and went to meet my teammates. I saw Naruto and Sauske arguing over something. I took a deep breath. "Hey Sauske." I said in a fan girl voice. I didn't even love Sauske. I mean he isn't even my type, come on his hair isn't even red. It was just black and he is such a jerk. Sure the mysterious type is cute but it gets old Sure he is the rookie of the team but he is not that strong.

"Hn". he said in a monotone voice.

Ugh that's annoying! Why couldn't I just like Naruto. Wait he likes Hinata Hyuga heir to her clan. She's a shy girl that always blushes when Naruto is around, but he doesn't notice Poor Hinata and plus he is like a brother to me always protecting me when I need it,but I don't need to be protected. I can protect myself. I only act that way so Sauske thinks he is the strongest in the group besides Kakashi sensie . It has been a day since our real first mission.

"Hello guys sorry for being late I got lost." said Kakashi sensie.

 

"Liar!" said Naruto.

"Whatever any way, there is a Chunin Exam tomorrow and if you want to enter it, here is the application. You need to sign this to enter." he said hading us the papers. I signed my name on the paper Kakashi sensie left.

"Hey Sauske wanna train with me?" I said in a Sauske-your-so-cute voice.

"Why should I train with you? Your weak. Your Not even in the same level as me and Naruto.He said in a cold voice. I rather train with Naruto.

"Sauske just wait until were in the Chunin Exam. Then you will see who is weak."matching his tone of voice.

 

I walked away before he said anything. Weak! He doesn't know what power an chakra I have been hiding not even Kakashi sensie knows.I heared Naruto falling on the ground. I went to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" I said to Naruto.

 

"They are messing with little kids" he said.

I smiled Naruto is so kind.I followed his gaze.There was a girl with dirty blond thick shoulder length hair put in four pony tails wearing a purple plain kimono with a red ribbon to her waist and a fish net suit under it. She also had her sand ninja head band around her neck and a giant fan to her back. The boy next to her had purple make up on his face wearing a black body suit and a cat like hat, he was the one who had the kid in the air.I could tell Sauske was watching on a tree and there was some body there but it's hard to tell who it is. I walked up to the boy holding the kid, Boy was he in for it.

"Hey cat man didn't any one tell you Halloween is over? So you can take off the make up now." I said smiling.

They both looked at me with shocked faces. Then the blond girl started laughing. That just mad cat man more angry.

"It's not make up." cat man said growling.

"Um, are you sure it's not make up? Well do you just put that on to cover your face so it won't scare people?" I said in a confused voice.

That just made the girl laugh even harder. Cat man growled and threw a kunia knife at me. I caught the kunia knife and threw it back at his cloths pining him to a tree which made him drop the kid. The kid ran to Naruto. I just calmly walked to cat man who was now trying to take the kunai knife out but was failing.

"Hey cat man try not to mess with kids any more and hey Sauske come out of hiding already the fights over. " I said in a cold voice earning a finch from Sauske.  
"Hey Whats your name?" I asked cat man and the blond.

" My name is Temari and That's Kankuro." said Temari.

 

"Can I call you Tem?" I said.

"Um sure Why not."said Tem.

"What's your name?" said a voice behind me.

I turn around to see a boy with silver eyes wearing dark brown shirt and pants with a white cloth like clothing  
around his shoulder on the right side with the rest hanging in the front. On the left side of his shoulder was a strap that holds his giant gourd to his back with his sand head band on it. I looked a his face I gasped. He was the most beautiful boy I ever seen. As I said before he had silver eyes,strong jaw, tan skin and OMG he has blood red hair with the word love tattooed on his forehead. 'I bet we could give him that' said inner' Hey I thought I got rid of you! 'Nope I will be hear forever. 'said inner.I cleared my head and said," Haruna Sakura yours?"

"Sabaku no Gaara." he hissed in my ear. I shivered."Is it true that when a dead person's blood is on a cherry it's even more beautiful?"

"Yes and is it true your name means death?"I said in a calm voice not minding how close he is.

"What do you think Cherry blossom?"he said in my ear playing with the strain of hair that escaped my bun. I love my nickname it sound so nice when it comes from is lips. He has a very hot voice.

"Hmn I don't think your dangerous " I said turning around to touch his hair. I couldn't help myself I touch his hair he stiffen.His hair feels so nice when his silky red hair is between my fingers. I can't explain it but I like being close to him. He closed his eyes.

"Sakura it's time to go" said Sauske.

I turned around how dare he mess up my time with Gaara!'Stupid Sauske why can't he take is chicken butt self and go some where' said inner. It's okay Gaara might be in the Chunin exam. I calmed down and turned around and tried to go to Sauske but some thing was holing me there. I looked down to see sand wrapped around my legs. Who was controling the and? Temari? no she seems like a wind type. catman? No doesn't seem like him. Gaara? Yep that sounds like him.

"Gaara can you please let me go? I have to practice for the chunin exams. You will be in it right?" I asked. The saw loosen it hold on my feet.

"Yes I'll be in the chunin exams." he said. I kissed him one the cheek and went to Sauske he looked mad.


	2. What?

Chapter 2: What?

Disclaimer: I own no characters (Wish I did- -)

Authors note; Sorry if this chapter sucks but I will do better in the future advise me on what to write about and I will write about it. Sakura has other jutsus but is waiting to perform them at the chunin exam so don't say she is weak. The chunin exam will be cool. Oh and if you're wondering why the training is so short and boring it is because the important part is really long. Almost forgot don't give my problems please about Sakura's birthday being on Christmas.

Sakura Pov:

"Why are you angry Sauske?" I asked.

"I thought you liked me, but you were all over him. You even kissed him." He said.

"It was only on the cheek Sauske." I said.

"Maybe we should start training." said Naruto.

"Fine but this isn't over." said Sauske.

"Whatever." I said.

We started sparing with each other. I was first against Sauske. He was pretty fast. I was really tempted to kick his butt right here and now but I really want to see his face when we are in the Chunin Exam. Maybe I will bring a camera so I can take a picture of Sauske's shocked expression and post it on the Internet. Before I knew it training was over. I got home and made some miso soup and got ready for bed. While I was doing my hair I saw a book on a top shelf. I was curious so I got the book off the shelf and gasped. This was my mother's dairy; hey there is another book at the bottom of my mother's book. I also took that book down. I turned to the date when I was born.

...

December 25, 1994

Today turned out to be the worst day of my life to the best. I was trying to persuade the legendary tails demon spirt to go inside me but it refuses to. It says I am not pure and do not have a pure heart. Whatever that means. If it is talking about me having a child then I guess I am not pure My father gave me the legendary tails demon spirt for my 20th birthday. He had to defeat 50 swordsmen the best of the best.

"My lady, Yuki is giving birth." Said the maid.

My eyebrow twitched in irritation. Yuki was heir to legendary dragon clan. The Haruno and Daragon clan have been fighting for 100years. At our last battle with them they surrendered. It was at the beginning for peet sake. When we demanded the heir to the clan heh talk about undieing loyalty. The tails demon spirt followed just gave us her with out even fighting. Ever since then she has been my slave. I finally reached the place where I kept Yuki. Yuki is very beautiful. She has blond curly hair to her shoulders, green cat like eyes, snow white skin, and was wearing her sky blue kimono with cherry blossoms on it. She didn't look like she just gave birth. She gave birth to boy and girl twins. The boy had chocolate brown eyes, white skin and brown hair. The girl had cherry blossom pink hair, green cat like eyes like her mother and white skin. They are the most beautifulest babies I have ever seen. My daughter Karin isn't even this beautiful.

"What are you going to name them" The maid asked.

"Shikamaru and Sakura" She said.

The legendary tails demon spirt was behind me.

'This girl Sakura will be my host.' it said in my head.

'What why not my daughter?' I replied.

'Because it was already decided before your father took me away from the mother of the host.' It replied

"Why?' I asked in my head.

'Because she has great potential to do great thing and she Will be the strongest in her clan.'It said before it went inside of Sakura.

Before it could go completely inside her i asked in my head, 'Why aren't you going to make a seal?'

I already did its on her neck.' It replied. Then it went completely inside of her.

I am green with jealousy. She was always is the perfect one. Perfect jutsus, look, a body any girl could die for, two beautiful twins and now one of them have the legendary demon spirt tails. Well not this time. I will take her strong precious Sakura. At least I will have on thing perfect in my life. I snatched Sakura from Yuki's arms. She tried to stand up in fight but couldn't due to child birth. I guess it did take alot of her better use it to my advantage. I called my men to take her and her baby boy out of my house. Heh this is the best day of my life.

...

Sakura Pov:

So that woman was not my real mother. I should have known and to top that off the stole me from my real mother. I cant believe least I have a twin brother. Shikamaru, mnm wait He use to be in the same ninja class as me so that means he is going to be in the Chunin exams. About the legendary tails well I think its so cool. Maybe it could talk to me in my head like inner. Man, having inner is enough to drive a person crazy 'Hey' said inner. Sorry, but maybe this legendary tails. I thought the mark on my neck was just a tattoo. The mark was a dragon with a circle around it out lined in red. I turned to the page when she die and started to read.

...

January 15 1999

Today was the day I tested Sakura to see if she really loved me by putting a very strong genjutsu faking my death.

first: I putted her in the forest

Second :I put a genjutsu on her

Third: come back to get her

I followed all of the steps except for the third because the hidden leaf ninjas found her before I did. I have been watching her ever since.


	3. Vison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please coment

Chapter 3:

Author's note: Oh forgot to mention that she was trained by Tsunade and Zabuza. Did I mention Haku and Zabuza never died? Oh and I changed Gaara's tails because I don't think someone like Gaara should only have one tail. Oh and Sakura wears her mask even when she is sleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Yuki and Kanna

Sakura POV:

I can't believe her! She just crossed the line! I could have probably forgive her for stealing me from my mother, but pretending to be my mother and me loving her like daughter should and just fake her death just like that when I just was five. Five for crying out loud! She might as well faked her death when I was 2. It wouldn't have made much of a difference. I was glad Tsunade sensei got me before she did. I am so angry. I saw a folded piece of paper come from out of her dairy. I picked it up and started to read.

….

Dear Sakura,

If you are reading this letter than it you found my dairy. I thought it was the right time to tell you the truth, you should also know you will see me in the third part of the Chunin exams with your mother. I kidnapped her again. My daughter Karin will be participating in the Chunin Exam along with her own team member. I should warn you not to underestimate Karin she is very strong She is the heir to the clan you know. So you're interested in sabaku no Gaara. That's a big surprise because he is more cold hearted than Sauske and to top that off he kills people without any hesitation. Oh by the way he has a tail demon just like you but not as strong as you. Oh and if you're wondering about the second book well, I stole it from your mother when she was my slave. I don't even know how to open it are what's inside it. You're a smart girl I know you can figure it out.

Love, Kanna

…

Sakura POV:

Great, just great she kidnapped my mom again. Is she gay or something? Just to top that off she is coming to the Chunin exams and her daughter what's her face is participating it. I haven't met her before but, if she is Kanna's daughter I know I am not going to like her. Well I better see what the second book contains. I touched the book. Suddenly visions clouded my mind and I saw people biting their wrist and putting it on top of the book. I blinked a couple of times so I could see my surroundings and copied what the people did in my vision soon the book opened. I was too tired to read the book so I put a very strong genjutsu. Then I went to sleep. I was half a wake to find someone touching my hair. I open my eyes ready to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I looked up to see who it was. It was Gaara! I was very surprised his touch seemed gentle and warm.

"Ssh. Cherry blossom go to sleep." he said in a soft voice.

I really didn't want t close my eyes because if I did he would go away but sleep took its way anyway.

I woke up the next day to find Gaara gone. I got really to meet my team. I put my hair in a normal bun with a genjutsu on my hair and I got dressed in my normal outfit. I put the book that I didn't get a chance to read in my weapon pouch. I went to go see my team. We walked in to the chunin exam building to find a boy getting beat up by one of the staffs.

"Please let us get through." said the boy that was getting beat up. Why does he want to go through that door aren't we suppose to be at floor 200? 'Its a genjutsu ' said inner Oh I better help him.

"Hey can you please cancel the genjutsu? We are going to be late for the chunin exams. I said witha bored voice.

"That's pretty impressive, but, just seeing it isn't enough." they both said charging at me about to kick me but was stopped by the kid that was getting beat up with amazing speed,interesting.

"Lee wasn't it you who said we should save our strenght for the exam?"said a boy. He had really long hair for a boy. it reminded me alot of Haku, but he had Hinita's eye color.

"Yeah but Neji, this beautiful flower was about get hurt." he turned to me. "please be by girlfriend I am Rock Lee" he said

I was dumbstruck but thanks to my quick wittiness i found something nice to say."Sorry Lee I already like someone."

"Hey, what is your name?" Neji asked.

"I don't have to give you my name." Sauske.

"I don't want to know your name anyway because i wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the girl". said neji.

Naruto winks at me. I giggle. It seems Sauske isn't the center of attention anymore. "Sakura Haruno" I said smiling.

He smiled in return. Think he was trying to hide it but couldn't help it."Nice to meet you miss Haruno I am Neji Hyuga and these are my team mates Tenten and Lee."he said.

"Nice to meet you. Oh we are going to be late." I said grabbing Naruto and sauske and dragging them in to the doors. There was a lot of people attending the chunin exam. The first part of it is over.

Hey look I see Shikamaru. I ran to him with out even thinking.

"Hey Shika I missed you so much." I said.

"Hey look Shikamaru has a girlfriend. said a blond girl.

I ignore her and whispered in shika's ear. " Its me Sakura your twin sister." I eyes widen.

"Hey what are you saying to Shikamaru?" said the blond.

"It's a secret." I said

"Shika, I need to talk to-" A vision cleared my mind again but this time Sauske was in it and a guy with long hair. I know it wasn't Haku or Neji but someone else he was biting into Sauskes neck. Then the vision was gone.

...

Authors note : Next chapter will be the second part of the chunin exam.


	4. Second exams

Author's note: Please comment I fell like no one wants me to finish this.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Yuki and Kanna

Sakura POV:

Naruto came up to me. "Sakura are you Okay? You look really pale." he said.

"I..I saw-" a voice in my head interrupted me.

'No don't tell them, only tell your brother.'said the voice

'Who are you?' I asked the voice

'I can't tell you at the time.' it answered

'Okay, wait how can I tell him with so much people around.' I asked again

'With my telepathy powers. You just have to force the thought in your head to another person' it replied.

'you better start talking they are saying your name 'said inner

"I am fine. It's nothing." I said.

"Okay.' Naruto said with a well-talk-later look.

The intructure told us where to sit and told us the the rules of the exam. Lucky for me Gaara is sitting next to me. The first test is a written exam so it will be easy for me and Sauske but Naruto i don't think he will pass. I guess we are going to have to cheat. That is the whole point of the exams so I better finish my test first. I finished it in 2the test. I did what the voice instructed e to do and it worked. I am now in Naruto's head

'Naruto.' I said in his head

'Sakura? How are you in my head?' he replied.

'it's a secret now write down theses answers to the test...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finished telling naruto the answers and checked on Sauske. I really wished I hadn't.

'Sauske are you done with the test?'

'sakura? How are you in my head?. Sauske asked.

' I don't know, sauske it's so dark in here. ' I answered.

'Tell me the truth and i will tell you if I am done.'

'It's a it's a new jutsu I made up. Now are you done with the test?' I asked

'I am not telling you.' Sauske answered.

'You know what ? Whatever.' I said

'Fine I am done.

I stop talking to Sauske. I am bored. I looked at gaara and did a low gasp. Some random voice in my head said sakura a little to possessive for a guy you just meet. I don't even like him let alone love him.'yes you do' said inner. No I don't like him we just met.'of course you don't like love him.' No I don't. 'are you sure about that? I thought about it and found out that I do love him and that's weired I didn't know that you could fall in love with somebody this fast. I studied garra's looked more beautiful than when I first seen him. His red hair shined in the light making it looked like his hair is on fire. His skin still reminded me of sand and his silver eyes still looked cold. I started to draw gaara trying to get every detail i can on paper. i wrote a couple of i love yous on it to.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

GaaraPOV:

I was writing the answers to the test when I felt some one looking at me.' my tailed beast kill that person that gaze is anoying' said my tailed beast. I turned to the gaze ready to kill that person and froze its Sakura. she writing on something. I tried to see what she was doing but her hand is covering it.

"What are you doing?' I asked.

"N-nothing.' she said hiding the paper.

"Let me see it.' I said.

She gave me the paper and left pretty quickly. I looked at the paper and heart beated really fast. dang on woman curse you for making me fell this way. It is a picture of me with I love you on it. We are going to have a long talk. I looked around to see everyone out of the exam room.

Sakura POV:

Man what am I going to do. Sauske is in trouble and to top that off Gaara has my picture i drew of him with I love you on it.. Just then Shikamaru appeared. I told him about everything to my Kanna's journal to my visions leaving out the problem with gaara..

"It is simple just have a plan so you will know what to do. You'll be fine, were twins right? So you should be good at this."He said.

"Okay thanks for the help." I said.

Oh its time for the second part of the chunin exam. So anko explained the rules of the second part of exam. We got our scroll, it was a heaven scroll.

" Ready? Go!" She said all the teams headed out to the forest. While we were finding a good place to hide I planed out our strategy finally stopped by the lake.

"I got to go pee." said Naruto.

"Fine hurry up and go." said Sauske.

I stared setting up some things for my plan when I stopped because I heard something coming from the bushes. I turned around. To see Nartuo. Wait that's not Naruto. I sense a different chakura. Sauske beat me to the fake Naruto and punched him. Before we could even start the fight he ran away. dang I really wanted to fight right now. Just then I saw the real Naruto.

"Look we need to have a password just so we will know your not a fake if you go away somewhere."said Sauske. He whispered the password in each of our ears. I Knew the enemy could hear Sauske from this distance So I planed my next strategy so that if a fake one of us came I would be ready.

"I am going to get some fire wood."said Naruto. My eyebrow twicthed. Why is Naruto always the one that leaves and some enemy always pretends to be him? Well better start counting down.

5

4

3

2

1

"Hey I got the fire wood." Said I checked to see if it was Naruto. Nope another Naruto fake,

"Password."Sauske said.

"Kunai." the fake said.

Sauske punched the fake. Yes now the fight is going to start. I looked to see who we were going to fight. I froze. It was the person from my vision. I snapped out of the trance and prepared to fight. His chakura is pretty high might have to give it every thing I got. I smirked and started shaking. I haven't fought some one with a lot of chakura in a long time.

"Oh you poor thing your scared." said the man.

It took all my self control not to laugh."No, I am just very happy to fight you that I can't help but shake in eagerness to fight."

"Sorry but I didn't come for you." he said looking at Sauske. Then he looked at both of us and put is bottom eyelid down with one of his fingers. I felt the impact of the genjutsu. If my body and mind wasn't use to genjutsu being used on it numberless of times I would be numb and paralyzed. Unluckily for Sauske he wasn't use to genjutsus being used on him so he fell on his knees shivering. He broke out of the genjutsu by stabbing himself in the leg. Once I saw his blood uncontrollable blood lust bust within me. Suddenly I felt the need to kill ruining through my veins. I felt my heart beat fast within my chest I balled my hands into fist and clenched my teeth. A inhuman sound came from my lips. A growl maybe? No. It was too filled with evil to be wasn't like me to have such blood lust intentions.

The man had a evil grin on his face. It was nothing compared to mine. " Well It seems you are sensitive to seeing blood." He said. I ran up to him with inhuman speed that would make even Kakashi scared. I slapped the man very hard that mad him go hit a tree.

"Looks like someone isn't fast enough to doge a little slap." I said with bitterness in my voice. I felt my blood lust increasing.I went back to Sauske trying to calm my blood lust but was failing.

"Lets begin." Said Sauske.

...

Author's note: sorry I am going to write the Rest of the fight when it really begins in the next chapter.

please comment.


	5. Ochimaru

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own no characters except for Yuki and Kanna

Authors note: If you are wondering about the blood lust thing it is note from her tail's demon it is just a curse for people in the Dragon clan.

Sakura Pov:

I had to stop these blood lust thoughts but how?

'bite your hand' said a voice in my head. Was it you inner? I asked her.

Nope probably our tails demon talking. You better listen to it, the fight is going to start.'

I did as I was told. I saw my blood coming out of my palm, it seemed to calming somehow the blood lust part of me was gone. I got ready to fight and Sauske activated his sharingan. He did a jutsu that made a sound that made dirt appear and circle around him it headed toward us that we dodged perfectly. I let Sauske start to fight the man first. He punched the man in the stomach that made him cough up blood. Sauske tried to punch the man in the face but he did that sound jutsu again that made him go in the air. He caught himself with a string like metal that came from his fingers. I memorized the movements of the battle so I could find a open point in his jutsu I checked if Sauske needed any help. It didn't look like it. He pulled himself up and flipped himself forward and grabbed the man's feet and pulled him down. while the man was falling upside down sauske grabbed his feet holding him in place so he landed on his head first. The man's head finally meet the ground, his body shock from the impact. A couple of minutes later the body dissolved into I think mud. Dang he must have escaped when he was falling. The sound jutsu slammed sauske to the tree. The man appeared again. Lots of metal sting came from his fingers strapping the man down to the nearest tree. Sauske did some hand signs. "Phoenix flower fire jutsu." he said fire balls came out of his mouth. He did another jutsu I didn't know what it was called because he didn't say it. Alot of fire came from out of his mouth like a dragon. I was kind of awe trucked by it. Naruto finally came back from his long adventure of fire woods. I heard the sound of the metal strings breaking. I turned to find out that he got out of the metal strings. The man did some hand signs and bit his finger. i guess he knows how to summon things. A giant snake appeared. Heh that suited him he was like a snake to me. The snake charged at him. Naruto tried to kick him in the face but the man started punching Naruto and kicking him. When the man's hand was caught in a midway punch by Naruto. I was surprise Naruto's eyes were red now instead of blue. Was he a host like me and Gaara? Wait yeah every one was talking about him being the nine tails. Before the giant snake could into crash sauske Nauto holded it back. "Here take the scroll just don't hurt my teammates" he said digging in the bag for a scroll but was stopped by Naruto's hand.

"Don't hand him anything Sauske we will pass the exams. So don't you ever think about giving up to this loser. said Naruto.

"Jeeze your annoying. Oh so your the nine tails, better seal it up again so it won't be such a problem." He said his finger tips glowed blue and he pressed his hand againsted Naruto's stomach which made him now unconscious. Hmn must have did a strong seal. I got a kunai knife from out of my pouch and threw it at naruto's cloths pinning him to a tree.

"Naruto is right sauske if you give him the scroll you will be called weak is that what you are weak and a coward?" I asked.

"No I will fight to the fullest. We might not make it out alive of we give up anyway." He said smirking.

"Well isn't that sweet, I hope you know you will not get the scroll and I will kill you." He said looking at me. I knew what he said was for me not for Sauske. He took out his scroll and burned it within his palm. This wasn't about the chunin exams or the scroll anymore this was about survival. metal strings again came out of his finger tips, but it was alot more this time. It wrapped around the man like second skin his hand signs were different from before. I saw chakura going in to the metal strings but not just any chakura it was lightning style chakura. I was curious to see what he would do next. He did more hand signs and blew out wind but the temperature was hot not cold which triggered the lightning style chakura circulate thew out his body. it was like a electrical current happening to a computer plug and a socket. once the jutsu was done sauske was panting. That jutsu must have taken alot of chakura. I caught him before he fell. I turned around to see that the guy was still alive. Was he immortal?

"Know I really know I want to keep you." He said preforming a jutsu that made me and Sauske stand still. His head stretched to Sauske. I snapped out of the jutsu to get bitten instead of sauske and man did it hurt. I didn't even make a sound but it didn't stop there he took his fangs from out of my neck and bite Sauske the sauske he bit into was a substitution. I smirked unfortunately I had to get bitten to save Sauske. I got up and punched him and kicked him. I did my normal pattern of taijetsu, punch kick kick punch kick. Soon he was coughing up blood. I did taijutsu to save chakura I only did one of my jutsus Cherry blossom dance. This jutsu allows me to have cherry blossoms surrounding him and 50 kunia and cherry blossoms ripping him to treads. I tried something new to it I sang la and added chakura to it and it slammed him back to 1000miles away. He came back scratched up but alive. Man why won't he die.

"You are very strong for a 13 year old. I guess I won't regret getting you. You will see me again. Oh and by the the way I am ochimaru." he said then he disappeared.

...

authors note don't worry I gets better


	6. Fight!

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters n this fic except for Kanna and Yuki.

Authors note:

Sakura Pov:

I put Sauske and Naruto on the ground and let them rest, they look really tired. I was tired too but someone had to be the look out right? I took out the book a promised to read. I bit my hand really fast and placed it on the book. A regular ninja couldn't even see what I did only a ninja with a really good eye The book opened I read the first page

Sakugan part 1

The dragon clan were first children of the sharingan and byakugan users. So we have gifts of both of the clans strong abilities but wee have more than one kekegenka. The Sakugan is one of them. It allows us to see through illusions,...

...

I couldn't finish reading because I sensed people watching me and my team. A squirrel was coming toward me with a explosive bomb strapped to its back. I took the paper bomb off of the squirrel's back. ''I know your there so come out of hiding."I said with a smirk on my face.

"So you knew we where here the whole time... impressive." one of them said.

"What do you want?" I asked. Man I was getting to the good part too.

"For you to let us kill Sauske Uchiha." said the one with brown spiky hair.

I laughed."Do you think I am stupid. That I will just willingly give you my teammate without a fight? Well that is just stupid." I said getting to a fighting stance.

"You must be stupid if you think you can win against us." they all said walking up to me. Just a little closer. Closer. Finally I cut the metal string with my kunai. then needles started being thrown at them. The guy with brown spiky hair blown them away with the holes in the middle of his palm.

"Your pretty clever for a girl, but not clever enough." the boy with bandage wrapped around it punching me to a tree. The one punched was a substitution. I was observing them from a distance. I wasn't to far away. I had to be really fast so the sound jutsus won't affect me. I took out 5 kunai knives and threw it at them. It only scratched them. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." i said. I learned that move from Naruto. I only made 500 of them, but they all didn't come go strait to the enemy. They all came one at a time from different directions, so it looked like I was hitting them from all sides. Luckily none of them got destroyed in the process, but if they did I would get more about the enemy. That is whats so great about the jutsu. I took out the book I was reading and continued reading it. I know I now I'm acting like kakashi, I guess I hang around him to much that it's staring to rub off on me.

...

The Sakugan allows the user to do the same thing as sharingan and byakugan but, its stronger than before without using any chakura because using it is natural to the dragon clan. To activate the sakugan is just to focus all your mental energy into tour eyes to activate the first part of the sakugan, but if you put to much mental energy you will make your eyes explode within your eye sockets. The second part you need to activate the sakugan is to see through illusions. Very strong people of the dragon clan have already unlocked the second part of the sakugan without even realising it. Those type of people are very rare people to come across. They are called acrogans. The strongest in the clan. If you are one of them then you will master the sakugan in no time. It takes 32 years for a normal dragon clan user to master the sakugan, but since the dragon clan our immortal time is nothing to them. A acrogans can master it in a mere 10 years. There are different types of dragon clan users. They are listed like this:

Dragain: The strongest of the clan ability to do all of the clans moves in mere decades including their own power to it's best ability that will be explained in later.

Acogan: Can learn thing at a fast pace have no extra power added to that

crogans: Normal powers no special powers and learns things a a regular pace.

...

I stopped reading and started to wonder which one I would be. It's probably between a acrogan and a dragain. Wait I am immortal? That is so cool probably shika is one too I wonder which one he is? Suddenly I heard the popping of 5 of my shadow doppelganger. Well I am bored and I want to finish this quickly so I can finish reading the book. It was really getting good. I focused some of my mental energy into my eyes and everything became more clearer. I could see every detail of everything. It is time to finish this fight. I went to the three sound ninjas. The battle with them was fast I only did two jutsus sakugan fist and sakugan blade. Those two jutsues are the ones I figured out how to use just now. Sakugan fist is when I put chakura in my two fingers and press all the pressure points to make my enemy completely still. Sakugan blade is when I use a chakura string as a blade to take away the chakura from a person and make it my own. They were down in minutes I wasted no time in taking their scroll. I suddenly felt alot of pain in my neck. Heh better not do to many jutsus, it seems the curse mark stops me when I use some chakura. I picked up my team and headed to the place where we meet when where finished.


End file.
